


Uma noite numa taberna qualquer

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Amigos, M/M, salvamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Oque acontece se você mistura um demônio semi competente, um bardo mala, um bruxo monossilábico e mal-humorado e um anjo tagarela numa taberna? muita merda, é quase certo.Essa fic é por culpa da Yuuh e toda dela
Kudos: 6





	Uma noite numa taberna qualquer

Crowley odiava viajar a cavalo. Muito tempo sentado, os músculos doem e se ele pegasse no sono ele poderia cair do cavalo, e a bunda realmente ficava dolorida depois de algumas horas sentado na sela. Mas ele precisava fazer tentações e andar longas distâncias não seria nada conveniente.

A tarde ja estava no fim e a noite logo chegaria então Crowley decidiu parar na próxima cidade e descansar.

Levou cerca de 1h mas finalmente ele adentrou em Cidaris e foi a procura de uma pousada. Crowley conseguiu achar uma que ficava logo acima de uma taberna.

Unir o útil ao agradável, ele pensou sorrindo.

Ele deixou seu cavalo amarrado do lado de fora e logo entrou sendo recebido uma uma cacofonia de gritos e vaias.

"Vocês não sabem apreciar uma boa musica, seus brutos", ele ouviu um jovem bardo reclamar enquanto era praticamente expulso do palco.

Crowley bufou e fez um pequeno milagre para conseguir uma mesa só dele e logo uma belíssima garçonete veio lhe servir.

Ele se pôs a observar o bardo sentado no balcão que olhava por cima do decote da garçonete que serviu Crowley, realmente um rapaz muito atraente mas também um conquistador barato e sem nenhum talento com as moças.

Talvez uma pequena tentação aqui mesmo e posso tirar uma folga por um tempo, sorriu com o pensamento.

Prestes a estalar os dedos, sua mão foi bruscamente segurada. Crowley olhou para seu ofensor e viu um brutamontes de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados. um possível outro demônio?

"Ei cara, você ta atrapalhando meu serviço", ele protestou.

O outro cara apenas rosnou e segurou com mais força a mão de Crowley "Quem é você e porque cheira estranho?"

"Fazendo nosso serviço, antes de você me interromper. Pode me soltar agora?"

"Você não deveria estar aqui. Que tipo de criatura é você? Você parece humano faz fede como monstro"

"Agora eu estou ofendido. Eu sei que fiz uma longa cavalgada pra cá e não tomei banho o dia todo mas eu não to cheirando tão mal assim".

"Você fede ao mal".

"Ok, cara, você ja ta me enchendo o saco. Se não vai tentar ninguém nem arrumar confusão, não me atrapalha".

O grandão me olhou confuso "Saco? que saco?"

Franzi minha testa e farejei ele "Você não é um demônio."

O brutamontes pareceu ofendido e rosnou "Ja fui chamado de muito nomes mas não sou um demônio".

"Geralt, oque ta acontecendo?", o bardo se aproximou nos olhando. Agora eu sei o nome do brutamontes.

"Esse cara, ele fede a coisas ruins", rosnou novamente, me pegando pela gola da blusa.

"Hey cara, me solta se não quiser que as coisas fiquem feias".

"Geralt, ele não parece ser uma ameaça, solta ele"

"Renfri também não fedia a maldade mas sabemos como terminou a história", agora Geralt me levantou pela gola.

"Eu não vou falar de novo. Me põe no chão. Agora" mostrei meus caninos afiados.

"Você vai morrer, monstro".

"Eu temo que não. Por favor, coloque meu amigo no chão, senhor", uma nova voz disse.

Uma voz conhecida.

Anjo.

olhei por sobre o ombro de Geralt e lá, usando suas tradicionais roupas claras de camponês estava meu anjo "Aziraphale, oque faz aqui?"

"Um milagre que eu tinha que fazer por perto." meu anjo me deu um sorriso e depois olhou sério pra Geralt "Agora senhor, por favor, coloque meu amigo no chão"

"Seu amigo? ele fede a coisas ruins, como você pode ser amigo dele?"

"Me pergunto a mesma coisa a séculos mas não vem ao caso"

Geralt franziu ainda mais sua testa e olhou para meu anjo "Você tem um cheiro estranho".

Azie o olhou ofendido "Eu não tenho um cheiro estranho, senhor. Eu tomei banho a pouco tempo"

"Geral, será que você pode para de dizer que todos cheiram mal? Você esta nos fazendo passar vergonha"Jaskier argumentou.

"Jaskier, ele é mal, eu cheira a mal".

"Você também não tem cheiro de colônia e rosas mas não me vê dizendo que é um demônio por isso", Jaskier retrucou.

Resmungando, o grandão finalmente me pôs no chão.

"Ótimo, que estamos entendidos. Agora oque você é? Cabelos brancos, Vestes surradas de 2ª mão. Você deve ser um Bruxo".

"Crowley", meu anjo exclamou.

"Sim, algum problema com isso?"

"Nenhum, seu tipo e o meu são sempre associados, ja faz um tempo que não vejo ninguém do seu tipo"

"Você ainda não me disse oque é"

"Ah, eu sou um demônio. Crowley".

E de novo me vi com a mão do Bruxo me segurando pela camisa enquanto um humano e meu anjo tentavam o impedir de sacar sua espada.

O titulo de Idade das Trevas cai muito bem.


End file.
